


【KK】原来是魅魔啊17

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊17

让我们倒带，把时间退回到两天前。

“百年传奇”的通缉令贴一张被撕下来一张，相叶雅纪已经被每次都自掏腰包补通缉令搞得快要崩溃了。

今天是第三次预支薪水，连财务都看不下去了。

“我说队长，要不你跟上面说明一下吧？总这么自己补通缉令，你是打算下半年都靠喝西北风活着么？”这个兔族的年轻小伙子用很担心的语气跟相叶雅纪说着。

“哎呀，船到桥头自然直，自然直。上面要层层审批，核实之后还要层层下达，有那个闲工夫，我都把百年传奇给逮住了，现在这点支出不算什么啦！”相叶雅纪咧着嘴，满不在乎的样子。

实际上他心里也没底，这么说只是习惯性地不愿让别人担心再加上骗自己而已。

不过相叶队长也知道，不能再这样姑息下去了，否则自己迟早会像财务说的那样，只能靠喝西北风过活了。

下了个狠心，咬牙买了一支高级魔法阵绘制笔，设了个他能画出来的最高阶的追踪法阵，特殊墨水在魔法阵绘制完成即隐没，现在只要有人将这张通缉令毁去，他就能找到这家伙，即使他躲进了异空间，相叶大人也有信心把他揪出来。

现在他只期望，撕了通缉令的人，不是为了收藏它。

二宫和也就是这么被逮到的。

最开始撕通缉令确实是因为某些原因，可是几次之后，就纯粹变成了好玩——相叶雅纪咬牙切齿贴通缉令的样子实在是太有意思了！

而且他也确实好奇，这个自称很穷的家伙到底能重贴多少次。

作为白银之手会员的二宫和也可是知道的，通缉令价格不菲，如果遗失，只能由负责人自掏腰包补齐。所有骑士团分团负责海报的队长，都恨不能一次用去半斤魔法胶水黏牢这张纸，毕竟胶水管够，不要钱。

但暗精灵二宫和也表示，咱有特殊的技巧，就算你用胶水把整个告示板都糊一遍，老子照样有法子把通缉令揭下来并销毁。

第六次销毁通缉令之后，苦主找上门了。

当时二宫和也刚刚让新的通缉令化为飞灰，从房顶上溜下来进了家酒馆，侍者把酒杯端上他的桌子的下一秒，相叶雅纪就到了，看见他之后先是一愣，而后迅速脸色大变，那表情，要多悲惨就有多悲惨。

“小和啊小和！你可不能这样啊！我的工资全都被你败光了啊！你让我下半年怎么活啊！！！”哀嚎声响彻整间酒馆，所有人都把不善的目光集中到了二宫和也跟他手里端着的那杯酒身上，给他上酒的人眼神尤其鄙视，看不出来这个暗精灵居然是这么个人！这杯酒可值十枚银狼呢！

二宫和也发誓，这是他这辈子最丢人的时刻，没有之一！

手里的烈酒仿佛变成了毒药，正散发着令人十分不愉快的味道。

喝也不是，倒也不是，最终暗精灵只能暗自磨牙把这个该死的骑士团小队长在心里骂了个狗血淋头，一口干了杯子里的酒，然后拽着相叶雅纪就冲出了酒馆。

“你他妈到底什么意思？”气喘吁吁的二宫和也在小巷子里气急败坏。

“我还想，还想问你什么意思呢！这五十来天，已经是第六次了！揭通缉令，你快说，是不是百年传奇吩咐你做的？”相叶雅纪也好不到哪去，这家伙，居然拽着他一口气跑了两公里！

“是啊！就是他让我揭下来的！有本事，你去找他啊！”二宫和也不知道为什么又得意了起来，叉着腰站直了身子，跟跑出酒馆臊眉耷眼的那个他，判若两人。

“我不找他，我找你！追踪魔法显示是你把通缉令毁掉的！你得赔我通缉令的钱！”

“我不赔！我没钱！”我说这家伙怎么找得这么准呢，感情通缉令上是有追踪魔法啊！就冲这绘制魔法阵不让我察觉的手法，也担得起风系大法师这个名号了。

二宫和也有些溜号了。

“你有钱，你刚刚还用十枚银狼买了一杯上好的烈酒的。小和，救命啊！我真的没钱了！我已经把后半年的薪水全都预支出去了！就为了补通缉令！”相叶雅纪见二宫和也态度强硬，自己先软了下来，扮可怜希望激起对方的同情心。

别说，这一招还真挺好使的。

“我，我真没钱，你见哪个暗精灵有攒钱习惯的？那是我口袋里最后的十枚银狼了。”果然，二宫和也吃软不吃硬，不过没钱的人设不能崩，“要不这样吧，你跟我一起去冒险者协会领几个任务，做任务的事归我，然后钱归你，你看怎么样？”

“这，这样好么？”见二宫和也脸上的神色不似作伪，相叶雅纪又有些不好意思了，我这样，是不是强人所难了……

见这个负债累累的家伙居然又开始替别人考虑了，二宫和也强忍着骂他傻瓜的冲动，翻了个白眼，“我看这样挺好！你要是不同意我就走了，消除这种追踪魔法的方法，我有一百种，到时候你绝对找不到我了！”

实际上他拼命搜查自己，也没查出来身上有中过魔法的痕迹，更不用说知道是什么追踪魔法并且破解它了。

在冒险者协会门口遇上了风间俊介，“干什么去啊，Nino？”风间十分热情地打招呼。

“我撕通缉令的事儿被他发现了，现在去领任务，我要赔他钱。没办法啊，最后的十枚银狼已经买酒了。”二宫和也倒是没隐瞒。

“啊……那，你们路上……小心啊。”风间俊介脸上的表情十分奇特。

夭寿了！守财奴居然装起了穷光蛋？！要知道，二宫和也个人金库里的钱，都可以买下半个城邦了！

二宫和也，一个攒钱的暗精灵，火系大法师兼白银之手资深会员风间俊介表示，这是他生平仅见，前无古人，后无来者！

而一个可以为了赔钱主动去冒险者协会领任务的二宫和也，也让风间俊介以为是有什么人跟这个十次有十一次都会赖账的家伙互换了灵魂。

领任务，进入谢克利利大沼泽，二宫和也表示我一个人去就可以了，相叶雅纪非得死皮赖脸地跟着，还振振有词，“小和我不仅是你的债主，我还是你的炮友，有义务保护你的人身安全！”

“屁！什么时候炮友还兼顾这种责任了？”二宫和也一点都不客气地怼了回去。

至于他心里怎么想的，那就只有天知道了。至少，想要扬起弧度的嘴角已经被他强压了下去。

“从我这里开始的！”相叶·睁着眼睛说瞎话还振振有词·雅纪。

“滚滚滚滚！不要在这里碍手碍脚耽误了我做任务！”二宫和也骂骂咧咧地往前走了，绝不承认是因为不想让那个傻子看见自己红了的耳朵。

守株待兔的时候相叶雅纪发现了灌木丛里的异样，拉着二宫和也非要去查看，结果意外地找到了通往海市的空间门。

他们也觉出不对了，于是就走了进来。

海市，一片衰败之相。

原来街道两旁五颜六色的招牌变得黯淡了，曾经崭新的木门也逐渐斑驳，永远干净的玻璃窗磨损发乌，铺在地上的石板路掉下了一片片碎渣。

仿佛时间停滞的地方似乎一下子加速了时间的流逝，让海市在短短两个月内，重新开张。

不仅如此，它还开了好几个出入口，完全不似从前那样，只能从一个地方出入。

原来海市是可以住宿的，现在这里却没有了夜晚，那些旅馆客栈，也都神秘地消失了。

估摸着外面也该天黑了，二宫和也带着相叶雅纪来到了一家他相熟的旅店，却发现现在那里是一家炼金术店铺，而且明显已经开了好些年。

最后没办法，他俩只能找了家酒馆歇脚，暗精灵和大法师，几天不睡觉也没什么大问题。

想要继续调查一下，就遇到了光一和剛。

两个混血对视一眼，就拽着他们去找僻静的角落。

 

一片莫名其妙的废墟中，有点像远古时期竞技场的残骸，尘埃堆积。

风一吹，一嘴灰。

不过胜在地方空旷，可以有效地防止什么人躲在旮旯里偷听。

“这是我听过的最扯淡的故事了。”二宫和也一脸恼火，“可是这个扯淡的故事还他妈十有八九是真的。”

“那你生什么气呢，小和？”相叶雅纪有些想不明白。

“因为一个扯淡的故事居然是真的，这令我很恼火。”

仔细想了想，相叶雅纪最后放弃了。

不明白。

“就是，这是最让人生气的地方了！”剛一副赞同到不行的表情。

相叶看向光一，发现对方也是一脸懵逼，稍稍平衡了一些。

还好还好，笨蛋不只是我一个。

“接下来你想怎么办？”二宫问剛。

“姑且先去方解岛上的繁星塔里看看吧，希望能找到点线索。”剛摇了摇头。

“等等等等，你们谁是不是要先解释一下，为什么这个预言让你们这么生气？”光一完全在状况之外，他觉得如果自己不问出来，剛一定不会解释，那他就要憋死了。

被这个大问号憋死。

“咱们现在需要做的，是查清楚五百年后的世界末日会如何发生并避免它，没有头绪，不知道去哪儿找线索，满无尽海乱逛的同时有关预言的事情还不能说出去，否则轻则被嘲笑是傻逼，重则被瑟因斯教的疯子们带走，人道主义毁灭。你觉得，摊上这种烂事儿的我，该不该生气？”剛用哄小朋友的语气解释着。

“你的世界观都被颠覆了，你该不该恼火？”二宫翻了个白眼，语气有些不耐烦。

“哦——”异口同声，同时点头，相叶跟光一脸上的表情，都出奇的一致。

“那，有什么我们能帮上忙的么？”相叶雅纪十分热情。

“管住你的嘴，别到处瞎嘞嘞就是最好的帮助了吧。”二宫笑得恶劣。

“我，我什么时候嘴上没把门的了！”大法师的脸都涨红了。

“我想想，应该是在你喝多了跟我上床的时候？那时候的雅纪可是问什么答什么。”假笑挂在暗精灵的脸上，虽然被亲昵地唤做“雅纪”，却让相叶出了一后背的冷汗。

“那那是因为小和，我才说的，你在床上那么热情，我觉得不跟你说实话实在是太对不起你了！尤其是——”

“Nino，你带我们去转转吧，正好搜集些证据。”剛主动提议，打断了相叶雅纪的话。他算是看出来了，任事情发展下去，这个工口又天然的骑士团小队长，还指不定能爆出什么惊世之语呢。

没见二宫两只耳朵整个儿都红了么！咬牙切齿的样子，恨不得吃了相叶。

“哎哟——对对对，Nino，带我们去转转吧！”被剛踩了一脚之后，光一才突然反应过来，十分生硬地跟着转移话题。

换了剛狠狠瞪来的一眼。

咦？怎么这么可爱？突然看见了魅魔的秘密一面，光一为自己的发现，暗暗窃笑了起来。

这种想要再多看看对方隐藏起来的表情，是喜欢吧？是吧？是吧？

 

海市似乎缩小了。

也可能是他们从来没花心思认真把这地方的疆域摸一遍的缘故。

总之，用了半个小时走到海市的边缘，又花去六个小时沿着最外围走了一圈，因为没法用魔法和咒语，喝光了身上所有精力恢复魔药的四个人，都累瘫了。

好久没有用这样的行走速度赶路了，累到怀疑自己是不是已经老了。

这其中，以相叶雅纪最甚。

毕竟是人类，魔法虽然延长了他的寿命，可是身体素质还是没法跟这三个长生种相提并论。

随便找了家酒馆就钻进去，点了店家据说是招牌的草药酒，侍者介绍说，草药中含有恢复体力的成分。

是烈酒，而且劲儿很大。

喝了半杯的魅魔就成了一个粉色的团子，眼神迷离，嘴角挂着傻笑，直往光一身上扑，嘴里还哼唧唧地叫着“扣酱，扣酱~”

暗精灵从来不知道，醉酒了之后的剛，会变得这么软。

是跟我老爹学得吧，叫我“扣酱”？

平时要也是这么可爱就好了。

你现在这个样子，真不适合见人。

现在就想把你按在桌子上操，这么媚的调子，叫起来一定很好听。

光一吞了吞口水，脑子里的想法，一个比一个危险。

剛突然像毛毛虫一样蠕动了起来，站起身子，摇摇晃晃地迈开了步子。

“上哪去？”光一也跟着站了起来。

“去，去尿尿！你不许跟过来！”剛伸出一根手指指着光一，软绵绵地威胁着。

想了想自己如果跟过去那最大的可能就是在厕所的小隔间里化身为狼，光一表示，一起上厕所什么的，还是算了吧。

于是重新坐了回去，和二宫相叶再次碰杯。

他们三个谁也没注意到，剛因为长袍有些绊腿，就将一边衣服下摆塞进了腰带里。

尾巴在外袍和大腿之间若隐若现。

那个刺青都蔓延到脑门上的光头，本来坐在吧台前的高脚凳上，背靠着吧台喝着一杯草药酒，不知道在想什么。

无意中看了一眼从他面前走过的剛，这家伙眼神马上就变了。

盯着剛的后背直到他走进洗手间，转过身去跟他旁边两个带兜帽的人嘀嘀咕咕咬了一阵耳朵，三个人都把酒杯放在吧台上，迅速结账，专心等着剛从洗手间里出来。

不时看一眼洗手间的方向，当人重新出现在自己视线中的时候，光一下意识地松了口气，其实他也不明白自己在担心什么。

可是这口气还没彻底松开，他就看见，剛半道被坐在吧台前的三个家伙给截住了。

之后的一切，都发生在电光火石之间。

那三个人都站了起来，身高均超过了两米，站在刚身边，呈三角包围之势，魅魔和他们比起来，简直像个羸弱的小孩子。

另外两个人也摘掉了兜帽，是三个一模一样的光头。

这两个人头皮上的纹身更多。

他们低声念叨了什么咒语，剛就在满脸的难以置信中，软软地倒在了其中一个人的怀里。

这个人扛起剛就走，另外两个人迅速转身，跟光一三人迎面对上，他们双手交叠手掌向外，伸直胳膊将掌心里的纹身露出来，一道强光闪过，一瞬间，所有人仿佛都进入了一个纯净的空间中，没有声音，没有景象，没有颜色，一片虚无。

意识再次回到自己的身体里，看着他们消失在酒馆另一道门后的身影，光一目眦尽裂，想都不想地就追了上去。

推开那道门，瑟因斯教总教会前面庄严肃穆又极尽华丽的广场，就出现在了光一的面前。

 

“刚才那个，到底是什么玩意？”光一脸色阴沉得能滴下水来，他语气十分不善地质问二宫和也，就是这个人手里拿着把刀威胁光一，才让他打消了直接追上去的念头，而是回到酒馆里，从长计议。

“只有瑟因斯教圣徒们才有资格修习的神圣术。”二宫和也脸色同样不好，任谁的朋友在眼皮子底下被劫走都不会表现出高兴来。

“这里不是不能使用魔法吗？”光一的眉头皱得很紧。

“神圣术不是魔法，海市管不着。”回答他这个问题的是相叶雅纪，他正满头大汗地阻止竹管里的健次郎冲出来，剛在被带走的前一刻摘下了竹管项链，将它连同里面的健次郎一起扔在了酒馆的角落里。

二宫和也制住堂本光一之前，看见竹管被扔出来的相叶雅纪就一把抄起这个小东西，施法将两头一堵，阻止盛怒之下的健次郎冲出来搞破坏。

几分钟以后，剧烈震动的竹管安静了下来。

相叶雅纪松开手，抹了一下额头上的汗水。

一股黑烟飘出来，转眼间就变成了一只巨大的豹子，用凶狠的目光盯着相叶，然后……

撕碎了他的外袍发泄。

健次郎不傻，可这不妨碍它生气。

潘也跟着一起起哄，它更惨，是一直被相叶坐在屁股底下防止乱动的。

“因为瑟因斯教的教义禁止教徒进入海市，而且，海市的入口从来没有开到珊瑚岛上过。”二宫进一步解惑。

“其他的狗屁都跟我没半个铜狐狸的关系，我只想知道，怎么把剛救回来。”光一脸色依然十分难看。

“这个，还是有难度的……”二宫和也的脸色也难看了起来。

那可是珊瑚岛！除了相叶雅纪，咱俩踏上一步，身份暴露就是分分钟被绑上火刑架烧死的节奏！

“我妈救了你一命，我是我妈的亲生儿子，这个人情你不用还她了，现在还给我吧。”光一也不跟二宫废话，说得非常直接。

二宫和也的脸色更难看了，“剛是被带到总教会里头去了，那可是教皇平时办公兼居住的地方，集合了无尽海诸岛上法力最强、最以我们这些种族为敌的疯子，你现在让我从那里面救个人出来，还不如直接让我去偷教皇的冠冕来得容易呢！毕竟那东西是死的，体积也不大可以装进空间袋里！”

光一也不说话，只是死盯着暗精灵看。

“妈的！行了行了知道了！但是这事儿要好好合计合计，否则就是搭进去我们四个，懂不懂？”二宫最后败下了阵来，骂骂咧咧没好气，说出来的内容却让光一笑了。

“都听你的，只要能把剛救出来！”

平时一直打打闹闹吵吵嚷嚷，两个人不论白天黑夜都在一起的时候觉不出来，直到剛被抓走。

光一从没有哪一刻像现在这样，这么彻底地认清了自己的心。

其实水池边上那双紫色的大眼睛就让我沦陷了，可那时候的我对此一无所知；缔结了“七日之约”后，所有的悸动都让“被限制了的人生”掩盖了；你在喜多川院长办公室中的无助和绝望、得知契约缔结条件后，是我第一次因你而觉得心脏刺痛；我最讨厌睡觉的时候束手束脚了，可是却心甘情愿地被你当做抱枕；小时候的秘密基地，你是第一个除我以外光顾的人，连老爹我都禁止他上去。

那天晚上，我知道你因为什么而失眠，你是迷茫了吧，是动摇的了吧，是心里想要承认些东西却被潜意识中的坚持，压下去了吧。

原来你早就在我心里占据了一个非常特殊的位置了，但直到今天我才确认，这个特殊的位置，真的比喜欢还要强烈一些，比在乎还要深刻得多。

这种你遇到危险我却觉得人生被逼到了悬崖边上的感觉，这种看着你被抓走我恨不得毁灭世界换你回来心情，是爱吧？

我应该，是爱上你了，堂本剛。

堂本光一，在如此不恰当的时刻，看清了这个真相。

 

迷迷糊糊中，一个十分熟悉的圆环套上尾巴根，阵阵剧痛侵袭着后穴的时候，剛的酒就全都醒了。

自然之力和魅魔之力都被尽数封印在体内，连力气都被抽得七七八八，剛只能赶在自己被完全控制之前将健次郎栖身的竹管扔出去，保证这孩子的安全。

最后看见的景象就是光一目眦尽裂恨不得毁天灭地的表情，以及相叶雅纪和二宫和也两张同样惊愕的脸。

剛眼前一黑，就此不省人事。

他是在瑟因斯教某个高层的床上醒过来的。

牙齿稀疏，头发都掉光了的糟老头子脸上挂着淫荡的笑容，嘴角都快滴下涎水来了，看得剛一阵反胃，手腕脚腕脖子和腰上都紧紧箍着封印力量的圆环，衣服和贴身的皮甲早就被扒下来了，他仿佛又变成了那个被关在柔软房间中的男孩子，赤身裸体，只能发出甜腻的呻吟，扭动着细长的腰肢，在侵犯者身下无力挣扎，连这挣扎都能勾引出更多的欲望。

那老头子大概就是这么想的，剛脸上挂着明明白白的厌恶，他却十分开心地扑了上去，天真地以为，魅魔身上的这些环，能够保证他在剛身上为所欲为。

他喜欢长相俊美的男孩子，更喜欢操起来无比销魂的魅魔。

现在有这么一个集二者于一身的剛，这个红衣大主教已经疯魔了。

俗话说得好，神欲使人灭亡，必先使其疯狂。

精虫上脑的老家伙连自己会的神圣术和法术都忘了个精光，脖子被扭断的那一刻才想起来。

可惜，为时已晚。

身上那股暮气沉沉的老头子味儿是无论什么熏香都掩盖不掉的，也终于让剛真的吐了出来。

试着摘掉这些该死的环无果，剛被冲进来的圣骑士们打晕了。

再次醒来的时候，他被绑住双腕吊在了一个陌生的地方。

就在他醒来的那一刻，好几条两指粗的藤蔓就缠了上来，将他固定在了一棵什么树的树干上。

后背贴在这棵树上的时候，剛就感受到了树中蕴藏的巨大力量。

不亚于孔克珠岛上的扶桑榕树。

这应该，就是瑟因斯教神秘圣地中的“约柜”了。

教中秘典正是从这棵由藤蔓组成的树中心取出来的，相传这树没有根，靠的是众信徒的信仰之力获得养分。

现在看来，根本不是这么回事。

它的养分来源，完全是活生生的人。

这些藤蔓从剛身上被事先割出来的伤口和后穴入侵的时候，剛就感受到了，“约柜”中，到底藏了多少不甘的灵魂。

数以十万计。

除了人类，什么种族都有。

瑟因斯教的混蛋们，还真是彻底贯彻了“人类最高贵”的方针啊。

感受着力量和血液从身体里一点点流逝的时候，剛却不知道为什么，想起了光一。

那个跟他一样的混血。

呐，光一，你现在，在做什么呢？

应该是在想着怎样把我救出来吧？毕竟，有“七日之约”在，我死了，你也活不成。

可是，你来救我估计也活不成了，戒备那么森严，我这里应该是整个总教会的核心，你还没等闯进来，就会被圣骑士和圣徒们杀死了吧。

怎样都是死，你能否在死之前，跟我见上一面呢。

因为我突然发现，我好舍不得你啊。

想再见一次你的笑脸，想再跟你说一句话，想再闻一次你身上的味道，想再一次抱抱你。

光一，我为什么，这样想你？

“光一，光一，在我死之前，让我见见你……”不由自主地喃喃出声，没想到得到了回应。

“这么舍不得我，怎么却舍得一个人去死呢。”熟悉的声音，无奈的语气，每时每刻都思念着的怀抱。

“你也被抓进来了吗，光一？”

“才过了三天而已，就糊涂了？”话语间，甚至染上了几分宠溺。

啊啦，已经过了三天了啊。

“抱紧我，咱们要出去了。”

低沉的话语在耳畔响起，剛下意识地环上了光一的腰。

而后，是一片天旋地转。

 

——TBC


End file.
